Spiders' threads are also referred to as spider silks, and known to be produced by biosynthetic technologies using natural spider silks as a starting material. Films using spider silk proteins have been proposed in Patent Documents 1-3 below. These documents disclose films formed by dissolving spider silk proteins in a hexafluoroisopropanol (HFIP) solvent.